


A semmi szélén

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Minden jog Joss WhedonéBased on: s6e1-s6e5





	A semmi szélén

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog Joss Whedoné  
> Based on: s6e1-s6e5

Buffy kilépett a konyha hátsó ajtaján a verandára. Vállával kényelmesen az ajtófélfának dőlt, és egy rövid időre mozdulatlan maradt. Mélyen, fáradtan sóhajtott, és összébb húzta magán szétgombolt kardigánját, keresztbe téve karjait mellkasa előtt. Az éjjel hűvös volt, fekete, vészjósló árnyként terült a Pokol szája fölé, fenyegetően, bíztatóan. Fényes ezüstszemükkel kíváncsian bámultak lefelé a kegyetlen, távoli csillagok.  
Spike a legfelső lépcsőn ült, fekete bőrkabátja denevérszárnyként terült el mögötte. Nem nézett hátra. Tudta, hogy Buffy előbb vagy utóbb jönni fog, és most ott volt. A vámpírvadász pedig azt tudta, hogy kint találja majd a férfit. Egyikük sem beszélt. Buffy félig álmodozva, félig merengve nyugtatta a szemét a vámpíron. Olyan fáradt volt és elkeseredett, hogy azt kimondani nem lehet. Spike mégis megértette. Egyetlen szó nélkül is. Nem csinált semmit. És éppen ez volt az, ami jól esett a lánynak. Ott volt vele, és nem kérdezett semmit. Főleg nem azt az unalomig ismételt „Buffy, jól érzed magad?”-kérdést, mintha valami mantra lenne, és amitől talán tényleg jobban kellene éreznie magát, de ő csak kötelességtudóan válaszolt, mindig ugyanazt. Szinte már émelygett ettől. És nem vádolta, hogy hálátlan, hogy nem tesz semmit; nem sürgeti. Csak szereti – feltétel és szavak és érintés nélkül. Mélyen, tisztán és igazán. Végre megértette, mégis oly hihetetlen ez az egész. Nem normális. És nem vár tőle semmit. Semmit a világon.  
Figyelte, hogy a vámpír ráérősen előkotor egy csomag cigarettát a zsebéből. Finoman megütögette a doboz oldalát, és az előcsúszott szálat a szájába vette. Visszagyömöszölte a csomagot a zsebébe, majd öngyújtót keresett. Fellobbant a tűz aranysárga fénye, és egy pillanatra beragyogta Spike sápadt, markáns vonásait. A vámpír kifújta a füstöt, és egykedvűen nézte, hogy az lustán eloszlik a hideg légben.  
Buffy figyelte, és arra gondolt, milyen lenne megcsókolni. Igen, már megtette egyszer, sőt, ami azt illeti, nem is egyszer, de az más volt. Legelőször bűbáj hatása alatt álltak mindketten, másodszor meg… nos, nem tudja, de akkor is más volt. Egészen más. Most azonban… Egészen biztosan hideg lenne – hiszen halott. Nagyon, jól esően, bizsergetően hideg. Egészen szédítő, mély, jó és… mámorító. Úgy érezte, hirtelen minden erő kiszalad a testéből, és ha nem támaszkodott volna, valószínűleg térdre is rogy a felismeréstől.  
\- Spike – szólította meg gyengéden. Maga is meglepődött, mennyi törődés volt a hangjában.  
\- Hm? – A vámpír hátrafordult a válla fölött. Finoman csücsörített az ajkaival, ahogy némán kifújta a cigarettafüstöt. Az éjszaka sötétjében nem volt feltűnő, hogy Buffy egy kicsivel tovább fürkészte Spike arcát, mint indokolt lett volna.  
\- Csak arra gondoltam, hogy… – kezdte határozottan, aztán egy pillanatra zavartan lesütötte a szemét. – Nem kérsz egy csésze forró teát? Hideg az este. – Tudta, hogy Spike jobban kedveli a sört vagy a whiskeyt, és őszintén megvallva, sosem látta még teát inni, de… Elvégre angol, szeretnie kell a teát.  
\- Nem akarok bemenni – felelte a vámpír flegmán, de szelíden. Ledobta a csikket a bakancsa orra elé és eltaposta parázsló végét. Tudta, hogy reggelre össze kell szednie, vagy a Vadász szétrúgja a hátsóját. Ezt pedig nagyon nem akarta.  
\- Ki is hozhatom neked. Én sem akarok velük… – Buffy nyelt egyet, Spike pedig a szemébe nézett, csupán egyetlen másodpercre, de ez mindent kifejezett: tudom, megértem, időre és magányra van szükséged. – Én sem akarok bent lenni – helyesbített Buffy. Láthatóan zavarban volt kissé, amit Spike szándékosan nem akart észrevenni.  
\- Nem bánom – sóhajtott végül megadóan, és elfordult.  
\- Csak adj egy percet. – Spike bólintott. Az járt a fejében, hogy előhúzza-e laposüvegét egy szíverősítő kortyra, vagy rágyújtson-e még egy cigarettára, de végül egyiket sem tette.  
Kisvártatva visszatért Buffy két gőzölgő csészével, amelyből az egyiket a vámpír kezébe nyomta. Leült mellé a lépcsőre. Nem szóltak egy szót sem, csak ültek egymás mellett, az éjszaka csendjével körülölelve, forró csészéjük kellemesen meleg falát szorongatva. Nem kortyoltak belőle, a filter címkéje lustán hintázott ujjaik mellett. Buffy lassan oldalra hajtotta a fejét, és Spike vállára dőlt. A vámpír zavartan nyelt egyet, feszengve körbepislogott, de nem mozdult. Nem ugrott fel, hogy meneküljön, de a lány vállát sem karolta át.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
